Project Summary There is a pressing need for population genomic research in small, diverse cohorts -- allowing geneticists to characterize the genetic determinants of disease/phenotype for any human community. A variety of new complex trait mapping methods have been recently proposed for endogamous or admixed populations. However, these methods were often developed with specific European-descent case-studies in mind (e.g. in Hutterites, Sardinians) and application to alternative cohorts introduces special challenges, especially in continental African and African-American populations. My lab specializes in African genomic diversity and I have over 13 years experience developing cohort collections in southern Africa. To test hypotheses about genetic architecture and polygenic selection patterns in African cohorts, I focus on highly heritable, easily measured traits [e.g. height, skin pigmentation] as model systems for identifying genotype-phenotype associations. We have shown, for example, that the polygenicity of pigmentation is far more complex in Africans than in Europeans. While field work is central to my lab's research program, it also provides a crucial genomic resource for other research groups. Southern Africans, like the KhoeSan, contain genetic variants which are rarely observed elsewhere and their unusual patterns of linkage disequilbrium can be used to fine-map causal variants. Outcomes of this grant will include: 1) collect DNA, maintain field sites and characterize fundamental genomic features of southern African populations for our lab and collaborators; 2) estimate recombination rates and mutational patterns in southern Africans using deep pedigrees; 3) use skin pigmentation and height as models for understanding the portability of genotype-phenotype associations across populations.